X (First Love)
by bbudeulbbudeul
Summary: AU! Life! SeBaek / Slash! ChanBaek/Setelah lima tahun, Sehun bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya di musim dingin.../DLDR! baca, like, follow, review, bebass :D


**X (First Love)**

 **AU! Life! SeBaek**

 **Slash! ChanBaek**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I own nothing but the story plot**

 **Summarry:**

 _ **Setelah lima tahun, Sehun bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya di musim dingin**_

* * *

Musim dingin adalah musim pantangan bagi sebagian mayoritas orang untuk pergi keluar. Dingin, bersalju, lalu beku. Di musim dingin hanya siswa sekolah yang dapat menikmati hari libur. Bagi orang yang punya tanggung jawab untuk mencari nafkah, libur merupakan kata asing yang dielukan minimal dua kali sebulan, tentunya hari Minggu tidak ada dalam daftar.

Natal telah usai, begitupula tahun baru. Tidak ada pertanda akan datangnya musim semi -lebih tepatnya belum sama sekali-. Cuaca yang bertambah dingin membuat sebagian orang yang berada di luar merapatkan mantelnya atau masuk ke dalam cafe untuk mencari kehangatan. Usaha minuman dan makanan hangat merupakan usaha terbaik dikala cuaca dingin. Banyak orang yang mampir untuk menghangatkan tubuh sekaligus bercengkerama dengan sesama. Bau kopi yang menguar menambah suasana hangat.

Di musim dingin biasanya matahari enggan menampakkan dirinya, untuk terbit rasanya susah namun sangat bersemangat untuk terbenam. Hari masih siang, baru pukul dua. Namun salju berangsur-angsur turun membasahi kota. Bisa dirasakan beberapa menit lagi akan datang badai salju, karena angin pada hari itu bertiup sangat kencang. Oh Sehun, wartawan muda bertubuh tinggi berlari pelan menuju sebuah kafe untuk berteduh. Tas kulitnya sedikit terselimuti salju yang turun, serta rambutnya yang agak basah terkena salju. Suara angin mulai terdengar keras, tidak ada orang yang berada di luar dan jalanan pun sepi. Sehun agak tergelincir ketika masuk ke dalam kafe. Hari ini sepertinya dia salah memilih sepatu, akibatnya dari pagi dia sudah empat kali tergelincir. Entah yang harus dia salahkan sebenarnya, dirinya sendiri atau sepatunya. Baru masuk saja sudah banyak orang yang memesan dan duduk. Matanya mencari meja yang kosong. Dirinya hampir menyerah karena tak kunjung menemukannya namun sepasang pria dan wanita berjalan meninggalkan kafe dan dia langsung berlari menduduki bangku tersebut. Dan bisa diprediksi bahwa dia tergelincir lagi. Untung saja dia memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang sangat baik, sehingga dia tidak akan tumbang terjatuh. Sangat memalukan tentunya, pria setampan Sehun jatuh karena tergelincir. Di depan orang banyak pula.

Sehun melihat antrean orang yang sedang memesan di depan. Dia jadi malas untuk mengantri padahal dirinya sendiri sangat haus. Diamatinya lagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Hampir 90% membawa pasangannya. Si lelaki yang merangkul wanitanya, sedangkan Si wanita memegang gelas demi menghangatkan telapak tangannya. Sepuluh persennya dia yakin bukan saling berpasangan. Bisa dibilang dia sendiri lah yang tidak membawa pasangan atau teman.

Tangan Sehun seakan membeku kala itu, dan benar saja... badai salju menyerang kota. Sehun mengambil laptopnya. Membuat laporan tentang salju untuk diterbitkan di koran elektronik adalah hal yang tepat. Setelah menyalakan dan mengkoneksikan dengan internet, Sehun mulai menulis berita tentang badai salju. Dia harus menulis dengan cepat agar berita yang ia tulis dapat menjadi berita aktual. Sebelumnya dia sudah menulis berita tentang perkiraan badai salju. Sehun sangat tahu bagaimana menulis berita tentang cuaca. Namun topik yang ia sukai yaitu mengenai politik.

Kalau sudah menulis, biasanya Sehun tidak peduli lagi tentang sekitar. Bahkan seseorang bertubuh mungil yang menyapanya tidak ia hiraukan. Matanya seakan buta dan telinganya tuli.

"Sehun..." sampai akhirnya orang tersebut menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun. Sehun hampir saja memencet tombol _publish_ dengan _mouse_ nya. Sekali lagi, refleks nya bagus. Hampir saja Sehun berteriak namun orang di depannya membuat mulutnya terdiam. Rambut putih pirang, mata sipit, hidung dan mulut yang indah, serta badan pendek.

"Baekhyun..."

"Uhm... bolehkah aku duduk disini? Semua kursi sudah kosong dan hanya kau yang aku tahu..." bisa dilihat oleh matanya sendiri kalau pipinya memerah. Entah karena kedinginan, merasa hangat, atau malu karena ada dirinya. "Silahkan..." Sehun menunjuk kursi di depannya dengan sopan.

"Terimakasih," Baekhun duduk. Sehun terdiam. Matanya memandang entah kopi yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun atau meja di depannya. Baekhyun terlihat kedinginan, dilihat dari caranya mengusap kedua lengan dan memeluk badannya sendiri. Kalau begini biasanya Sehun modus memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan alasan agar hangat. Sehun menggeleng membuang pikiran bejatnya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya aneh.

"Uh, apa kabar?" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun, membuka percakapan. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dua kali lalu terkekeh gugup. "Yeah... semakin sibuk. B-Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sangat baik." Jawab Baekhyun seraya menyeduh kopinya. Jawaban singkat tersebut jujur saja membuat hatinya terpohok.

Byun Baekhyun, 28 tahun. Sudah lima tahun dia tidak berhubungan dengannya. Ketika putus, ya! Mereka pacaran dulu. Oke. Ketika putus, Sehun berusaha menghilang jauh-jauh dari dirinya. Baekhyun dan Sehun putus dengan baik-baik. Alasan mereka putus yaitu karena Sehun sudah diangkat sebagai penulis tetap di redaksi online dan Baekhyun yang melanjutkan karir nya di negeri orang sebagai desainer. Daripada berpacaran jarak jauh lebih baik putus menurut mereka. Apalagi hubungan mereka kala itu sudah tidak dapat dipertahankan lagi. Padahal mereka berpacaran hampir selama empat tahun.

Kalau dibilang ada perasaan bergetar, tentu ada. Sudah jelas Sehun tidak _lost contact_ dengan Baekhyun selama lima tahun. Rasa rindu, gugup, dan bahagia membaur menjadi satu. Namun tidak ada perasaan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. Wajar, saja.

"Uh, itu untuk siapa?" Sehun menunjuk kopi yang dibawa Baekhyun dengan malu-malu. Dahaganya menjadi-jadi dengan meihat gelas bercorak merah putih khas natal dan tahun baru itu.

"Oh! Ini untuk Chanyeol. Kalau mau ambil saja." Kata Baekhyun santai.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol siapa?

"Hu-uh, Chanyeol. Dia sedang terjebak badai. Aku harap dia tidak apa-apa... ini ambilah." Baekhyun menyodorkan gelas itu. "Kebetulan kau dan dia punya selera sama."

 _Americano_...

Sehun menerimanya dengan sangat sopan. Wah, benar saja. Aromanya sangat harum. _Americano_ paling enak dinikmati di cuaca ekstrem seperti ini.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang aku suka rupanya." Kekeh Sehun. Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. "Tentu. Kau cinta pertamaku. Tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya sekalipun bahkan Chanyeol."

"Kau daritadi menyebut Chanyeol. Siapa Chanyeol?" suasana mulai mencair. Setidaknya rasa gugupnya telah setengahnya hilang.

"Bodoh, ku kira kau penulis cerdas. Setidaknya kau bisa menebaknya." Sindir Baekhyun.

Sehun berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Kekasihnya yang sekarang mungkin. Untunglah, dia sudah memiliki yang lain, tidak dengan dirinya yang belum dapat dipisahkan oleh pekerjaan. Sehun mengamati wajah Baekhyun. Rambutnya sudah berbeda dari yang dulu. Wajahnya tambah menawan dan ia mulai mengiyakan sebuah _quote_ di internet kalau paras kekasih akan tambah menawan jika kita membuatnya menjadi mantan kekasih alias setelah putus. Sungguh disayangkan Baekhyun sudah memiliki yang lain dan juga hati Sehun yang tidak berdesir lagi seperti dulu jika melihat Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap luar. Merutuk di dalam dirinya karena kaca yang berkabut. Namun bisa dipastikan kalau di luar sangat licin dan gelap. Agak jengkel juga karena suasana ramai namun tetap dingin.

"Aku jadi ingat..." Baekhyun menatap Sehun. "Di musim dingin kau suka sekali memelukku di depan penghangat sekaligus meminum _Americano_..." Sehun membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Bibirnya terkatup, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Banyak yang dia ingat tentang Baekhyun dan segala kenangan yang mereka punya. Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamanya.

"K—Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Sehun gugup. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini..."

"Tolong jangan berbicara tentang dulu. Itu membuatku malu..." jujur Sehun. Baekhyun tertawa renyah, duh... tertawanya saja dapat membuat hati Sehun sedikit meleleh.

"Kau yang membuatku malu mengatakan itu. Hahaha..." mau tidak mau Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Hai cinta pertamaku." Sapa Sehun. Terbesit di hatinya untuk mengutarakan apa yang belum ia katakan pada Baekhyun sampai mereka putus. Ekspresi Baekhyun mendengar sapaan Sehun sangat lucu. Ia hampir memuntahkan isi kopi yang ada di mulutnya. Matanya memandang bulat Sehun.

"Aku ingin berkata... terimakasih..."

Keduanya terdiam. Sehun terdiam karena memikirkan apa yang harus ia bicarakan agar tidak memalukan keduanya, sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Sehun.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan apa yang belum pernah aku sampaikan. Terimakasih karena kau telah bersamaku selama empat tahun... selama empat tahun itu aku bisa meraskan namanya kasih sayang dan juga sakit hati. Jangan tersinggung dulu! Maksudnya—sakit hati ketika kita bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Ya, maksudku itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin membalas perkataanmu tadi tapi aku tersadar kalau banyak kenangan kita yang ingin aku katakan, yang pastinya tidak akan pernah habis dibicarakan. Aku bingung mengucapkannya. Yang pasti, aku ingin berterimaksih. Itu saja..."

Sehun memaki dalam hati. Baru pertamakalinya dia berbicara tidak jelas. Sebagai penulis, pastinya sangat mudah baik berbicara atau menulis dengan runtutan alur yang jelas. Baru kali ini dia berbicara entah kemana dan entah intinya. Kepalanya menunduk malu.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. Mulutnya terbuka. "Aku juga ingin berterimakasih padamu. Dulu, aku sangat bahagia bisa mengenalmu dan tiba-tiba saja kau menembakku. Aku masih ingat wajahmu yang gugup itu. Sangat jelek..."

Otomatis Sehun memegang wajahnya sendiri.

"Terkesan idiot..."

Dari memegang wajah, Sehun beralih meraba pipinya. Oh tidak, baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan dia jelek dan idiot. Miris mendengarnya.

"Ahahahaha, aku bercanda. Kau tampan... sangat tampan..." Sehun merosot dari tempat duduknya sedikit sembari menghela nafas lega. Mulutnya bergumam 'mati kau!'

Kalau Baekhyun bukanlah sumber sejarah di hidupnya, pasti dia akan membunuh orang di depannya kala itu juga.

"Kau tampan, itu yang membuatku jatuh hati. Tapi, aku semakin jatuh karena kesungguhanmu dan juga kebaikan hatimu. Kau sangat bekerja keras untuk menjadi penulis tetap kala itu, itu yang membuatku ingin membantumu dan membuatku mencintaimu. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku, tidak ada yang bisa menggeser gelar itu. Kau harus bangga akan hal itu, kau tahu? Tapi... Aku sangat kecewa kecewa saat kita sudah putus. Aku kira kita masih bisa saling berhubungan, namun tidak... aku masih ingin kita berteman..."

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya. "Yeah... aku juga... tapi aku sibuk. Dan kau entah ke negeri mana." Dia tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku ingin, kita tetap saling berhubungan. Walau bagaimanapun, Kau itu cinta pertamaku. Ingat itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Sehun. Sehun mengangguk gugup lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi cinta pertama. Ya, aku ingat itu..." ujar Sehun.

"Baekhyun!" tiba-tiba suara dari pintu masuk membuyarkan percakapan mereka. Baekhyun menatap ke belakang dan melambai girang pada pemuda jangkung yang Sehun akui sangat tampan dan mempesona. "Chanyeol! Sini!"

Mulut Sehun membulat. Jadi itu yang namanya Chanyeol... "Seleramu tidak buruk." Puji Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Sehun lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu.

"Diluar masih badai, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Sehun agak cemburu juga melihat Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Dulu juga dia pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. "Sudah agak reda..." suara Chanyeol merendah ketika bertatapan dengan Sehun. Sehun mendadak takut dan dengan kikuk dia menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi salam. Mata pemuda itu tidak main-main. Sangat tajam dan menakutkan!

"Ah! Chanyeol-ah, akhirnya! Ini Sehun!" ujar Baekhyun girang. Mendadak wajah Chanyeol berubah senang. "Oh maaf! Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol..." Chanyeol dengan semnagat menjabat tangan Sehun. Sehun tertawa takut serta bingung. Mood orang ini ekstrem, seperti cuaca sekarang. "Baekhyun sering membicarakanmu."

"Benarkah?" Sehun membulatkan matanya. Tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun sering berbicara tentangnya. Padaha dia jarang bersin-bersin -oke ini hanya mitos-.

"Dia sangat sedih karena tidak bisa menemuimu."

"Kau—tidak cemburu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Untuk apa cemburu? Aku juga sama seperti Baekhyun, memiliki cinta pertama. Karena kau cinta pertama Baekhyun bukan berarti aku harus marah ketika dia berbicara tentangmu. Justru aku senang karena dia terbuka, tidak ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku..."

Tak sadar, Sehun bertepuk tangan. Pemuda di depannya sangat menawan dan bijaksana. Pantas saja Baekhyun memilihnya. "Woah... kau keren!" Puji Sehun. "Aku merestui kalian!" ujarnya sambil memberi jempol pada pasangan itu. Pipi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memerah karenanya.

"Uhm, aku kira sudah waktunya untuk pergi." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu merangkul Baekhyun. "Sehun, kami pergi dulu. Maaf menganggumu. Ah, dan juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, cinta pertamaku!" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu tertawa diiringi Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk lalu tertawa, melambaikan tangannya kepada pasangan itu lalu melihat _desktop_ laptopnya yang menggelap. Dengan teliti dia melihat wajahnya yang jujur saja ia akui menua. Memang sudah seharusnya ia mencari kekasih sebelum tambah tua lalu mati dan dikubur. Banyak pelajaran yang ia dapatkan di sore hari ini. Bahunya menyender pada kaca di sebelahnya. Diusapnya kaca tersebut dan samar-samar ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berjalan saling merangkul. Keduanya terlihat sedang tertawa.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun juga bahagia dapat mengenal Baekhyun dan menjadikannya sebagai cinta pertama. 'Cinta pertama takkan pernah mati di pikiranmu, dan cinta pertamalah yang membuatmu memperlakukan cinta yang akan menjadi cinta abadimu kelak dengan baik dan tulus. Cinta pertama adalah seorang guru yang tulus meminjamkan hatinya untuk kau pelajari.'

Tangannya tiba-tiba gatal untuk menulis di blog pribadinya tentang cinta pertama. Dilihatnya gelas _Americano_ yang mulai habis isinya. Matanya tiba-tiba saja melihat kata-kata yang entah kapan ditulis Baekhyun.

 _01-2929-21XXX_

 _Jangan menghilang lagi ya, cinta pertama! ;)_

 _Byun-Baby_

Sehun tergelak membaca _nickname_ yang pernah ia berikan untuk Baekhyun dulu.

Ups, sepertinya Sehun harus melanjutkan menulis lagi kalau tidak mau gajinya dipotong.

 **-End-**

 **Wednesday, January 6th 2016**

 **22.00 WIB**

* * *

Haiiiiiii I'm back!

Dengan berbagai macam ujian yang menyiksa, akhirnya aku bisa menulis lagi yeay! Kali ini berbicara tentang X atau mantan nih yaelahhh wkwkwk idenya hadir pas malem kemaren pas begadang tapi baru nentuin couple nya malam ini sebelum mindahin ke laptop hahaha

Oh ya, ada tiga orang yang prompt nya beluma bisa aku wujudin karena sibuk kuliah segala macem jadi kemaren rada hiatus. Duh jadi gaenak. Maaf yaaaa :'( dilain kesempatan kalau sempet aku bakal tulisin, tapi belum janji :') soalnya butuh imajinasi dan waktu juga. Waktu luang yang susah didapetin sekarang. Ini mumpung akunya lagi libur semester :') jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya! Semoga yang req prompt bisa terobati juga dengan fic ini.

Kalau ada kritik dan saran, sok atuh review di bawah atau pm! Hehehehe

Oh ya, aku ganti nama ya, ke bbudeulbbudeul lol


End file.
